¿Que demonios paso aqui?
by PogoPop
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si, en vez de un Inglaterra malhumorado y gruñón, tenemos a cuatro muy contrarios al original?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** ¿Que pasaría si, en vez de un Inglaterra malhumorado y gruñón, tenemos a cuatro muy contrarios al original?

**Personajes:** Arthur y las otras fases de Arthur que irán saliendo (?)  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así, saldría América Latina (?)

* * *

¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

Un buen día en Inglaterra, el representante de su nación se encontraba en su cuarto favorito de toda la casa. Un cuarto sombrío, lleno de estantes con libros antiguos y frascos envasando partes de animales y de, ¿por qué no?, Personas. Y por si fuera poco todo eso, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un gran círculo dibujado con símbolos raros y un gran pentagrama. Digno de una película de Hollywood. Y un caldero en el centro junto a un estante para un gran libro que Arthur se encontraba revisando.

-Ya verá ese idiota de Rusia de que nadie se burla de mi arma secreta.-Dijo algo disgustado mientras arrugaba la nariz y recordaba lo que le había echo a la silla de Busby. Pasaba de pagina en pagina buscando un hechizo adecuado y efectivo.- ¡Este!-Dijo para sí emocionado mientras leía lo que ocuparía e iba por el a su correspondiente estante.

-Umm no tengo cola de rata… Usare de ratón, al cabo son de a misma familia, ¿no?-Hablaba consigo mismo mientras deducía su gran conocimiento científico y lo arrojaba al caldero. Empezaba a mezclar y… No paso nada. Inglaterra no lo entendía.

-¿Le… traigo algo… señor?-Pregunto un sirviente, y que por su tono de voz, se podía deducir que estaba ebrio, pero Arthur estaba más sumido en el porqué aun no llegaban noticias de que el ruso había muerto trágicamente o algo así, como para preocuparse del cómo se encontraba su personal.

-Un té está bien-Contesto casi automáticamente, como si solo reaccionara por esa infusión. Y el sirviente se retiro, chocando ligeramente por ahí. El rubio solo siguió repasando todo, buscando el problema, pero decidió que de seguro tardaría en comenzar el efecto, así que un poco mas calmado, salió del cuarto y fue a buscar su té que ya había tardado mucho.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el largo pasillo yendo hacia las escaleras cuando de pronto, algo capto su atención.

-¡Kya! ¡Ayuda! ¡Francia nii me persigue!-Se escuchaban los gritos de un niño por el otro pasillo. Inglaterra, alarmado por dos razones, la primera, ¿Francia estaba en su casa? Y dos, ¿Qué quería hacerle ese pervertido a ese pobre niño?

Así que corrió desde donde provenían los gritos del menor y al dar la vuelta en una esquina, sintió un pequeño cuerpecito que choco contra su pierna y acto seguido se llevaba las manos a la cara, sollozando.

-¡L-Lo siento pequeño!-Se apuro a decir al momento que lo cargaba entre sus brazos, pero el menor no se apartaba las manos de su rostro, todavía llorando. Así que lo empezó a mecer de un lado a otro delicadamente mientras el niño recargaba su rostro en el pecho del británico.-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto con el mayor tacto que pudo una vez que el menor había dejado de llorar. Y es que, extrañamente, se le hacía familiar. Tenía pelo rubio y una cápita verde. Le recordaba a…

-A-Arthur…-Contesto durativo el menor, casi parecía pregunta, pero luego agarro firmeza y volteo de golpe con el mayor.- ¡Me llamo Arthur Kirkland!-Y a Inglaterra casi se le cae de los brazos de la impresión…

* * *

Mi primer intento de hacer un fic de varios capítulos y no solo drabbles, ho~

Si dejan review, me alentaran a continuarlo :,3

Mención especial a Tedy que me animo a que lo publicara (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**H**ola, de nuevo yo, actualizando fic, yey (?)

**Palabras: **491

* * *

Pasados unos minutos en el que Inglaterra pudo recuperarse de la impresión, volvió a fijar su atención al menor que tenía en brazos.-Dices que eres Arthur, ¿verdad?-El menor asintió, con el ceño fruncido. Ahorita tenía valor, pero se le estaba empezando a ir, siendo reemplazado por el miedo que le infundía el otro.

-¡Aaah! ¡Quiero a Francia nii!-Y finalmente perdió la valentía y se aferro a la chaqueta del mayor escondiendo su cara.

-No recordaba que en ese tiempo era muy apegado a Francia…-Se dijo así mismo mientras comenzaba a mecer al pequeño Reino Unido, pensado en lo que pudo haber pasado.- ¿Y si hice algo mal y el hechizo fue para mí y no para el tonto de Rusia?-Pensaba en voz alta mientras le encontraba sentido a sus palabras y se dirigía al cuarto del que había salido. Murmurando por lo bajo.

-¡Señor, me asusta!-Chillo el pequeño, y es que, no era muy cómodo estar con alguien que hable solo. Arthur solo se disculpo y se dirigió al cuarto. Dejándose a si mismo en versión chibi en el suelo mientras se dirigía al libro revisando y repasando todo lo que había echo.

La cara de miedo del menor paso rápidamente a una de sorpresa y admiración al recorrer con la vista todo el lugar. Le daba tanta curiosidad. Todo era tan mágico. Empezó a recorrer cada estante, viendo todos los libros, tocando todos los frascos, asustándose y luego maravillándose del contenido de estos.

-¡Como pude haberlo olvidado!-Grito, de repente el Inglaterra adulto, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara en señal de fastidio y repasaba en voz alta unas palabras.-"Nunca uses sustitutos, o podrás causar otro hechizo".

-¿Y eso que significa?-Pregunto con intriga al ver las caras de exasperación del otro, y esperando que le estuviera diciendo a él y no hablando solo como hace rato o terminaría huyendo.

-Que tendré que buscar en todo el libro cual hechizo fue el que hice al hacer un sustituto erróneo.-Comento mientras se ponía a revisar pagina por pagina.-Es mas probable que este en este porque… ¡No toques eso!-Grito, cuando volteo a ver su versión aniñada curioseando por ahí. Y se dirigió hacia él y lo cargo, agarrando con la otra mano y saliendo de la habitación.-No es un lugar para niños-Le reprendió.

-Pero era divertido.-Comento mientras intentaba agarrar el gran libro con sus pequeñas manitas pero Arthur solo lo alejaba más. Empezó a recorrer los pasillos del segundo piso, yendo hacia las escaleras del piso de abajo. Hubiera seguido caminando de no ser porque… Había un tipo desnudo dándole la espalda en medio del pasillo. E instintivamente el británico le tapo los ojos al menor.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que…-Hubiera terminando su grito hacia el exhibicionista. De no ser porque se giro y dio a revelar, no solo el hecho de que no estaba desnudo porque tenía un bonito delantal de mesero cubriéndole sus partes nobles, sino que también se trataba de él mismo.

* * *

Si, lose, tarde mucho en actualizar y casi no avance nada y no sirvo para fics largos uwu Espero cumplir sus expectativas con este capi. Es muy corto. Pero no me vienen ideas a la cabeza D:

Además que me pone nerviosa que no sea lo que esperaban y no les guste ya el fic y omg, mucha presión ;w; (?) Bleh, para comprobar si les gusta o no, dejen review :3 Y así también me dan ideas x3U


End file.
